O K A S H I R A
by crystal-dono
Summary: Cuando hay un mision inconclusa, llegan a buscar a la unica persona faltante para su mision, pero quien es realmente la okashira? u.u el sumario no es lo mio esto es un aoshi & misao. Por fin capitulo 4 arriba!
1. Default Chapter

Este es mi primer fic de Rurouni Kenshin por lo cual pido consideracion u.u, como ustedes ya saben los personajes no me pertenecen si no a su autor.  
  
AGRADECIMIENTOS: a la Diosa Saiya que gracias a ella descubri al cual le mando este mensaje (ya te extranamos por favor aparece y actualiza tus fics) a Yuriko-sama, Andrea y A Mikomi shinomori por impulsarme a escribir. Ahora si el fic.  
  
L A O K A S H I R A  
  
capitulo I " Memoires de ma vie "  
  
Habian pasado algunos anos despues de lo de Enish, en donde todos creiamos que Kaoru estaba muerta pero afortunadamente no fue asi, ahora ella........ ella esta casada con Himura, fue una boda muy emotiva sin contar por todo lo que han pasado, ninguno que habia visto las dificultades que tuvieron para realizar su amor podia faltar a la boda jeje con decirles que hasta el lobo de Saito estuvo presente junto a su esposa Tokio que dejo a un lado su rivalidad con Himura para desearle un buen matrimonio quien lo diria. La boda fue una de las mas emotivas en la que he asistido en toda mi vida, espero algun dia no muy lejano que a mi me toque. A hora mi amiga Kaoru es feliz y tiene una hermosa familia conformada por Kenshin su esposo, su hijo Kenji te 3 anitos y Yahiko que es considerado como el hermano menor de mi amiga aunque el la siga llamando busu que en realidad es su peculiar forma de decirle te quiero, Yahiko en estos momentos tiene una relacion amorosa con Tsubame y al parecer falta muy poco para que se comprometan, bah!! hasta esos chiquillos tienen un relacion, me pregunto muchas veces que pasa conmigo? pero siempre es el mismo pensamiento y la misma respuesta:  
  
A veces pienso en que si no estuviera tan enamorada de ese hombre de hermosos ojos azules y frios como el hielo ya estuviera casada y con familia, pero no....... ya que no me imagino a otro besando mis labios, tocando mi cuerpo, que otro sea el padre de mis hijos seria una tortura estar sin el ya que para mi es y siempre sera mi unico dueno, pero el sigue igual tan frio, tan distante y se la pasa encerrado en el templo meditando pasando el mayor tiempo en silencio sin conversa casi con nadie solamente con Okina o conmigo pero para lo absolutamente necesario que caso seria "podrias traer mi te al templo" me desespero ya que la frase que mas quiero escuchar de sus labios es un te amo y al final acabo resignada.  
  
Los demas Omasu, Okon, Shiro y Kuro se encuentran ayudando en el restaurante que es un lugar muy tranquilo pero cuando llega Hiko-san se hace un revuelo por parte de las chicas ya que siguen deslumbradas por el. Hiko-san pocas veces se le ve en pueblo ya que el le gusta vivir aislado y las pocas veces que se le ve es para comprar sake y visitarnos diciendonos que lo mejor que ha hecho su baka deshi es haber sentado cabeza, yo pienso que en el fondo se encuentra solo y extrana mucho a Himura aunque eso el jamas lo admita. Okina mi viejoy querido abuelo Jiya el no cambia sigue siende el mismo hentai persiguiendo jovencitas.  
  
El cabeza de pollo se fue a recorrer el mundo sabemos que estuvo en Mongolia y en estos momentos se encuentra en China esto ultimo nos entermos por Megumi que es la que mas cartas recibe por parte de el.  
  
Hablando de la kitsune ella volvio a su pueblo Aizu que gracias a la asesoria del doctor Genzai pudo montar su clinica.  
  
El doctor Genzai sigue en su clinica en Tokio, viendo crecer a sus nietas Suzume y Ayame que esta ultima es una linda jovencita de 17 anos.  
  
Creo que ya les he hablado de todas las personas que quiero, pero no les he hablado de mi:  
  
Desde nina recorri Japon en busca de un hombre al que fue mi tutor y al que hora lo considero mi amor su nombre Aoshi Shinomori pero para mi es MI Aoshi-sama, durante ese viaje que realize en su busqueda no me acuerdo muy bien que paso en el algun tiempo antes de encontarme con Himura una situacion rara verdad? pero sobre todo muy extrana para mi ya que siento que olvide algo de suma importancia o que tengo una mision inconclusa, esto solamente lo sabe Jiya que una vez se lo comente diciendome que era debido a mi cansancio por el viaje y que le prometiera que no lo comentara con nadie.  
Despues de eso al fin encontre Aoshi-sama, pero resulto que se alio con Shishio un malvado que queria derrocar a nuestro gobierno, por eso asumi el mando del oniwabanshu que es un grupo de ninjas, asi es soy una ninja. Despues de la pelea contra shishio gracias a Himura y a kami mi Aoshi-sama volvio al lado correcto pero principalmente para mi volvio a mi lado, aunque sea un cubo de hielo como muchos lo llaman, pero lo que realmente importa es que ese hombre esta vivo. No dejo de acordarme ni de agradecer a mis amigos caidos que salvaron la vida del hombre que amo, que sin el mi razon de ser no existe.  
  
Soy Makimachi Misao tendo 21 anos y soy la:  
  
O K A S H I R A  
  
Notas: Pues este mas que primer capitulo fue una introduccion asi que espero que les guste ya en el siguiente voy a poner parlamentos entre los personajes, ahora si me despido no sin antes decirles recomendaciones , sugerencias criticas para mi son bien recibidas pueden dejarme sus reviews o bien mandarme un email a que sirviran para mejorar mi trabajo.  
  
Aclaracion esto va hacer un Aoshi & Misao ya que me encanta esta pareja ahora les dare mas o menos las edades de los personajes y mientras vayan apareciendo otros se los dare en el mismo capitulo que aparescan.  
  
E D A D E S Misao= 21 Aoshi= 31 Kaoru= 22 Kenshin= 34 Ayame= 17 S. Seta= 23 Kenji= 3 Suzume= 14 Omasu= 25 Okon= 27 


	2. 2 REUNION

Antes que nada los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Nobuhiro Watsuki, ya quisiera yo que Aoshi me perteneciera pero no TTTT.  
  
AGRADECIEMINETOS: a Arline gracias amiga, ya que sin ti no me hubiera sido posible el publicar el 2 capitulo, esta pagina en ingles no me ayuda u.u.  
  
ACLARACION: = a los pensamientos de los personajes y ternina con otro   
  
Ahora si el fic ....  
  
KIOTO  
  
En un dia normal en el Aoya, una nina, mejor dicho una mujer estaba entrenando arduamente con sus kunais.  
  
Muy bien esta vez creo que fue suficiente por hoy   
  
Mientras decia esto una persona vestida con un traje ninja se pone a espalda de la mujer, ella aun de espalda sintiendo su ki hablo en un tono amable pero autoritario.  
  
Eres tu Yuka, que te trae a Kyoto  
  
Yuka= (haciendo una reverencia) Disculpe Misao-sama por inetrrumpir su entrenamiento, pero he traido correspondencia de Tokyo  
  
Misao= (recibiendo la carta) Muy bien puedes retirarte  
  
Misao leyo el que remite la carta y una enorme sonrisa adorno su rostro en seguida corre al interior del Aoya, algo ajitada grita.  
  
Misao= Rapido venid todos ha llegado noticias de tokio  
  
Entrando la mayoria  
  
Jiya= Por que nos has reunido Misao-chan  
  
Misao= A llegado carta de kaoru  
  
Omasu & Okon=   
  
Misao= ohigan y mi Aoshi-sama?  
  
Okon= En el templo meditando, me ha dicho que en cuanto terminaras de entrenar le llevaras el te´  
  
Omasu= Vamos Misao-chan lee la carta  
  
Misao= Esta bien de todas formas se lo dire a mi Aoshi-sama cuando le lleve su te´  
  
LEYENDO LA CARTA  
  
Estimada Misao-chan Saludos a todos ,despues de un tiempo de no mandarte correspondencia, gomen por eso pero es que las responsabilidades de casada me absorven, pero soy tan feliz, me gusta el ser esposa y madre, espero verte muy pronto en esa hermosa labor.  
  
El motivo de esta carta es que hemos decidido ir todos al Aoya, en cuanto digo todos me refiero aparte de mi esposo e hijo, tambien ira Megumi san que regreso hace unos dias de Aizu, Yahiko no ira ya que tiene que cuidar el dojo pero les manda muchos saludos, ah!! seme olvidaba, tambien ira Ayame que quiere aprovechar para comprrse kimonos nuevos. Espera nuestra llegada en 3 dias depues de que recibas la carta, se despide tu amiga  
  
Kaoru Himura P.DTe tenemos una sorpresa.  
  
Misao= Que sera la sorpresa, con que me de una pocion para atrapar a mi Aoshi-sama con eso me conformo, misao no baka -.-) Vayan preprando las mejores habitaciones del aoya  
  
Jiya= ya escucharon a Misao-chanque esperan Omasu, Okon, Shiro&Kuro= Hai!  
  
Misao= Omasu antes de tu labor me podrias traer lo nesesario para llevarle el te a Aoshi sama  
  
Omasu= Encegida  
  
Jiya= (suspirando) mmm Aoshi kun nunca cambiara, al igual que tu Misao sigues siendo la misma nina alegre que dejaron a mi cuidado  
  
Misao= mou Jiya, cuantas veces tengo que decirte que ya no soy una nina  
  
Jiya= (miradita de viejo raboverde lujuriosa) sip eso ya lo se, por que no vienes y le das un abrazo a tu lindo abuelo Okina (acercandose para abrazarla, bueno segun el ¬.¬)  
  
(empezando a saltarle la venita de la sien) Misao= VIEJO HENTAI!!!!!!!!!! (golpeando al viejo Jiya que se quedo incrustado a la pared)  
  
En eso entra Omasu con lo encargdo  
  
Omasu= aqui esta Misao con lo que me encargastes  
  
cojiendo la bndeja Misao= gracias Omasu, ahora me retiro mi Aoshi sama me espera  
  
Omasu= ( siguiendola con la mirda hasta que se pierde de su vista, despues desvia su mirada hacia la pared en donde ve a Okina incrustado a la pared)  
  
Omasu= u.u! ese viejo nunca aprendera ------------------------------------  
  
TEMPLO  
  
Meditando , bueno trtando de meditar ya que ultimamente sus pensamientos se los lleva una ninja autonombrada lider de los oniwabanshu.  
  
Misao= Aoshi sama, Aoshi sama  
  
(acaercandose y sentandose enfrente de el)  
  
Misao: Aoshi sama le preparo su te  
  
sin abrir los ojos le contesta  
  
Aoshi: Hai  
  
Misao preparando con gran esmero y delicadeza la ceremonia del te que sin abrir los ojos Aoshi sentia como eran los graciles movimientos de su protegida , mientras hacia un esfurzo sobre humano por no abrir sus ojos y admirarla  
  
No debes abrirlos debes ser fuerte, como fuistes capaz de observarla y ahora despues de ese dia su imagen evoco a cada segundo de esa mujer, no ella no es una mujer, no debes de verla asi, no puedes ella es casi tu hija, mejor dicho es tu hija, no debes tan enmicinado en sus pensamientos que no se habia percatado que ella tenia un rto llamandolo  
  
Misao acercandole la taza de te  
  
Misao: (por quinta vez) su te Aoshi sama  
  
Al querer coger la taza sin querer Aoshi roza ligeramente la mano provandole a su cuerpo mil descargas y eso hizo que el abriera sus hermosos ojos azules que misao no se fijo ya que inmediatamente al retirar la tza los cerro, ademas que misao empezaba a contarle sus raltos del dia donde le ponia toda su atencion aunque pareciera lo contrario.  
  
Misao: y eso me escribio Kaoru en 3 dias los tendremos en aoya  
  
dando su ultimo sorbo al te para despues ponerlo encima del plato  
  
Aoshi: a si que viene Himura y compania  
  
Misao: despues de tanto tiempo ----------------------------------  
  
Y esos tres dias pasaron entre arreglos para recibir a los tan esperados huespedes  
  
Misao subiendose a una mesa y revisando que sus ordenas se hayan cumplido, mientras Aoshi observandola de vez en cuando recargado en l pared y mientras lo ven cierra sus ojos para meditar y esperar la llegada de Himura  
  
Misao: Omasu ya etan preparadas las habitciones  
  
Omasu: Hai  
  
Misao: Kuro, Shiro fueron por el sake  
  
Kuro&Shiro: Hai  
  
Misao: Okon ya esta la comida lista  
  
Okon: Hai  
  
Jiya: relajate Misao todo ya esta listo, solo falta esperar a que lleguen  
  
Misao: es que estoy muy nerviosa y ansiosa Jiya hace tiempo que no veo a mis amigos  
  
Aoshi: veras que todo saldra bien Misao  
  
Misao & Jiya: o.O nani hablo  
  
Ante la mirda sorprendida volvio a su misma pocision  
  
maldacion, casi metes la pata Aoshi Shinomori, tu el cubo de hielo ahora conversas ----------------------------------------  
  
ESTACION DE TREN  
  
Hombre: hasta que por fin nos bajamos de esa cosa embrujada, hey Megumi espera  
  
Megumi: quieres callarte y ayudar, no ves que ken san (arrimandosele) necesita ayuda  
  
Hombre: zorra etupida  
  
Kenshin: OROOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Kaoru: Megumi!!! deja de encimartele a mi marido, y tu Kenshin baka apresurate que kenji debe de tomar su siesta  
  
Kenshin: koishi no te enojes  
  
Megumi= si Kaoru no te enojes ya que a tu edadpodrian salirte arrugas hohoho  
  
Kenshi: OROOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Kaoru: arg!!!  
  
interrumpiendo lo que podia ser una pelea sin cuartel kenshin encontro un carruaje  
  
Kenshin: miren un carruje subamos  
  
Despues de 15 minutos  
  
Kenji: Papa, (tirando del manga de gi, que mono jeje) Papa fata muxo pa ve a tia Mishao (recordemos que kenji tiene 3 anitos)  
  
Kenshin: No kenji no falta mucho  
  
Hombre: Ya llegamos ----------------------  
  
AOYA  
  
Ohayo ya llegamos!!!!!  
  
Misao: (abrazando a kaoru) Kaoru!!!!  
  
Ohayo Misao dono  
  
Misao: Himura (abrzandolo tambien, y posteriormente ve a una mini replica de nuestro rurouni pelirojo) ahh!! Kenji que grande estas (lo abraza y lo besa en la frente)  
  
Kenji: Otayo tia mishao  
  
Megumi: Por lo que veo estas contenta de vernos  
  
Misao: por supueto!! (viendo a la otra acompnante) Pero si es Ayame mira como has crecido csi no te reconosco te has vuelto en una linda mujercita  
  
Ayame: Ohayo Misao sama  
  
Misao: mou, no me digs sama que soy casi de tu misma edad  
  
Megumi: jajaja (saliendole sus orejitas de zorro) de la misma edad, pero si a tu edad ya deberias estar casada hohoho  
  
Misao: ¬.¬ te recuerdo Megumi que tue eres mayor que yo, que y deberias tener como minimo 2 hijos y el tercero en venir (pero lo que misao no sabia es algo que ocultba megumi)  
  
Kaoru (conteniendose para no estallar en carcajadas) huy un golpe bajo para megumi, bien hecho misao chan  
  
Hombre: y a mi no me piensas en saludar  
  
Misao: Sanoooo (abrzandolo efusivamente), te hacia en china que bueno que regresastes  
  
Sano: pues supuse que una comadreja estaria extranandome y por eso me tienes de vuelta  
  
Misao: No me llames comadreja cabeza de pollo  
  
Kenshin; al parecer etamos casi todos reunidos  
  
Kaoru: si, solo falta yahiko pero el se quedo en buena compania   
  
Misao: tienes razon hace tiempo que no estamos juntos  
  
En eso sale Okina sacando sus abanicos  
  
Okina: entonces FIESTA!!!!  
  
Notas: bueno esto es el capitulo 2, espero que sea de su agrado como ya saben jitomatasos, verdurasos en general a mi email o bien espero sus review.  
  
Ahora los Reviews  
  
ARLINE: mou, no me aparecio tu review como me habias dicho, pero te agrdesco que me hallas ayudado a subir el 2 capitulo de nuevo tra vez grcias amiga, espero que disfrutes de este fic asi como yo disfruto de los tuyos.  
  
GABYHATT: otro review que no me aparecio, pero me alegro que mi introduccion haya sido de tu agrado, y sip voy a poner a souijiro con ayame como pareja tambien parte de las otras tradicionales.arigato por leer el fic  
  
JUSTARY-SAN: si efectivamente tu me enviastes mi primer review, arigato por tus animos que los necesitare.  
  
NAOKO L-K: gracias por tus deseos (el que reciba muchos reviews) y si no pues esto lo hago para entretenerme y darles a conocer como me hubiera gustado ver a misao en esta situacion en la que la voy a poner hoho tengo pensado actulizr lo mas seguido que me sea posible ya que tengo otro fic que esta publicado en hispa y aqui en esta pag. asi que arigato.  
  
NAOKO MISUMI: Que bien!! el que tengas accesorios de ruroun i kenshin, si por mi fuera me comprria el poster mas grande de mi aoshi sama y lo colgaba en mi hbitacion, pero en ete pais tercemundista con respecto a anime no lo veo posible TTTT, y sobre tu pregunta de que es okashira pues yo he leido en donde esa plabra se le da al lider de un grupo en ete caso misao que es la lider del grupo oni (que me corrija alguien si no estoy en lo cierto jeje). Arigato por tu review  
  
A todos los que me mandaron email, muchas gracias Sol y Estrellita mou, no se enojen conmigo voy a checar haber como le puedo hacer para que me manden reviews anonimamente, es que esta pagina en ingles no me ayuda mucho aparte de que tengo problemas con el internet.  
  
Muchas gracias por leer mi loca idea que lo hize en fic atte. su amiga Crystal- dono 


	3. Cap3

Como ya saben los personajes no me pertenecen, que no diera yo por que Aoshi sama me perteneciera, pero no TTTT.  
  
Capitulo anterior....  
  
**Misao**: si hace mucho que no los veiamos amigos  
  
En eso sale Okina sacando sus abanicos  
  
**Okina**: entonces FIESTA!!! --------------  
  
CAPITULO 3  
  
Asi los oni dieron un convivio para festejar la llegada de sus amigos, en la fiesta abundaba la comida, el sake y sobre todo estaban en la buena compañia. Las mujeres se habian juntado para conversar, dejando a que ellos platicaran a parte

**Kenshin**: nunca me habia imaginado ver a misao-dono al recibirnos con un kimono. 

**Aoshi**: eso es por que misao ya no es una niña y tenia que vestirse acorde a su edad **Hombres**: o.O Hablo **Sano**: y dinos aoshi, desde cuando la comadreja es para ti una mujer Aoshi ante el estupido apodo le regalo una de sus mirdas caracteristicas ¬¬ Mientras los demas estaban expectantes ante la respuesta del ex- okashira Aoshi: .......  
  
_FLASH BACK _ El se encontraba en su habitacion, cuando decidio ir al templo a meditar y de repente oyo en el cuarto de a lado, que era la habitacion de misao unos ruidos, preocupado por su protegida se dirigio a la habitacion, yaque bien podrian tratarse de ladrones, se encontro con la puerta semi abierta, atraves de ella vio a la aparicion mas hermosa que habian apreciado sus ojos. El sin saber por que se quedo admirando el hermoso espectaculo.  
  
Alli adentro del cuarto se encontraba misao desvistiendose con unos movimientos que a el le parecieron tan sensuales, desato primero su obi pra despues deslizar hasta revelar sus hombros tentadores, cuando la tela fue desendiendo se encontro unos senos del tamaño ideal y muy apetecibles en donde la cima de ellas se encontraban erguidas invitando a degustarlas, despues vio su vientre plano, liso, y la tela fue desendiendo mas y mas hasta que la tela se encontro en el piso, entonces aprecio la ensachez de sus caderas, sus piernas torneadas y gluteos firmes debido al ejercicio, hasta sus pies menudos. Por primera vez veia a misao en toda su esplendor, comparando su desnudo cuerpo como el de una ninfa o una diosa, e imagino la agrdable sencion de tocar una piel suve como la seda y de un blanco nivea como ella poseia, la agradable sencion de estar en ella, poseerla, y despues vino la reprimienda de su conciencia, de no mirarla de esa forma, como ese dia,.... como ahora, pero como dejar de hacer eso, si su imagen quedo grabada,....... pero no puede,..... mejor dicho no debe..... _fin del flash back_  
  
**Aoshi**: ire al templo a meditar Diciendo eso sale del lugar

**Kenshin**: al parecer aoshi san sigue no ha dejado la meditacion okina san

**Okina**: ese muchacho, no cambia

**Sano**: pues yo pienso que ese cubo de hielo, muy pronto estara derretido  
  
LAS CHICAS

**Kaoru**: y bien misao, que tal las cosas con aoshi san

**Misao**: mou, siguen igual

**Megumi**: no entiendo el por que, ahora te vistes como mujer (mirada asesina por parte de misao) ademas de que ahora tienes el cuerpo de una,a tus 15 años eras una flacucha, hohoho (doble mirada asesina por parte de misao)

**Kaoru**: tengo una idea mañana vendras con nosotras de compras y compraremos unos kimonos como los que usaba yumi

**Misao**: o.O nani!!! pero sin son muy atrvidos

**Megumi**: situaciones extremas, requieren medidas extremas misao chan

**Kaoru**: asi es, nosotras no descansaremos hasta que tu sueño se haga realidad y te conviertas en la sra. shinomori, hasta que ese cubo de hilo se transforme en lava ardiente por misao channn!!!

**Megumi**: quieres hablar mas bajo kaoru o haras que todos se enteren, ademas si eso no funciona, bien misao podria hacerle un bile erotico a aoshi san (sacando sus orejitas de zorro) ho,ho,ho Misao sonrojandose por el comentario de megumi

**Kaoru**: megumi!! quieres callarte mira que estas en frente de ayame chan para decir esas cosas, pero mmm pensandolo bien eso podria funcionar mas rapido, mira que si eso lo hubiera hecho desde cuando ya estuviera csada con el baka de mi marido Misao cayendose de espalda y megumi junto ayame con vrias gotas de sudor al rededor de su cabeza.

**Ayame**: tengo una duda, quien cuidara de mi hermanito kenji, si todas vamos

**Kaoru**: es cierto lo habia olvidado, kenshin y sano no podran hiran mañana a ver al maestro hiko.

**Misao**: pues kuro y shiro llevaran un encargo a un jefe del oniwabanshu aparte ellos son muy bakas para cuidar a un niño, y okon y omasu atenderan el aoiya ademas que haran la compra de la despensa

**Megumi**: pues yo se quien puede cuidar a kenji mañana pero necesitamos tu ayuda misao chan --------------  
  
TEMPLO

**Misao**: onegai, aoshi sama, no sera por mucho tiempo En pocision y con ojos cerrados se encontraba ....

**Aoshi**: y por que no lo cuida su padre

**Misao**: por que el junto con sano fueron a ver a hiko san, onegai solo seran unas horas aoshi sama

El no pudiendole negar nada accedio

**Aoshi**: esta bien, pero que ete callado mientas medito

**Misao**: hai aoshi sama , no hara ningun ruido, arigatou aoshi sama arigatou

MINUTOS DESPUES EN EL TEMPLO  
  
**Misao**: aoshi sama aqui esta kenji, muy bien (dirigiendose a kenji) portate bien, no hagas ruido y obedece a aoshi sama entendido

**Kenji**: hai tia mishao

**Misao**: bien, nos vemos al rato aoshi sama, kenji , no tardaremos (saliendo del templo)

**Kaoru**: misao, crees que haya sido buena idea de dejar a kenji con aoshi san

**Misao**: no te preocupes kaoru aoshi sama cuidara bien de kenji Asi las chicas partieron a comprar sus kimonos

-------------------- DEVUELTA AL TEMPLO  
  
Aoshi permanecia en su misma pocision. pero notando como el ki de kenji se acercaba cada vez mas hasta estar frente de el Kenji pasa una mano por los ojos de aoshi para confirmar que realmente estaban cerrados, una vez hecho esto se sento y hablo  
  
**Kenji**: tio oshi que hace con una respuesta seca contesto **Aoshi**: meditando **Kenji**: y que es meditar ti oshi

**Aoshi**: es cuando piensas en algo o alguien importante

**Kenji**: como mi tia mishao  
  
Con esto aoshi abrio los ojos abruptamente encontrandose con la mirada del niño que esperaba una respuesta

**Aoshi**: pues yo... yo, por que dices eso, ademas misao te dijo que no hicieras ruido

**Kenji**: pues yo no toy chendo ruido

**Aoshi**: ahh no entonces que estas haciendo ahorita

**Kenji**: toy platicando   
  
Aoshi volviendo a cerrar los ojos y pensando vamos aoshi paciencia piensa que es el hijo del hitokiri battousai y te degallaria si no lo encuentra vivo, vamos calma tanto tiempo de meditacion debe servir para algo suspira, exala

**Kenji**: tio oshi y por que mi tio sano te llama cubo de hielo

**Aoshi**: por que es un tonto, y kenji guarda silencio  
  
5 minutos mas tarde  
**Kenji**: tio oshi y que es guardar silencio **Aoshi**: hay noooooo ------------ TIENDA  
  
**Megumi**: deberias comprar este, este y este otro misao ademas de esta yukata semi transparente

**Kaoru**: creo que esos son los mas indicados para derretir a ese cubo de hielo, sip  
  
(megumi y kaoru le habian escogido a misao kimonos estilo como los que utilizaba yumi, que hacia que el que se lo pusiera mostrara ciertos encantos femeninos ademas de dejar los hombros al descubierto habian escogido 4 de ellos de color azul marino con un obi celeste, uno negro con obi rojo, uno verde botella con obi amarillo y uno de color morado con obi balnco por ultimo la yukata semi transparente les dejo a la imaginacion las decoraciones de los kimonos)

**Misao**: no creo que me atreva a ponermelos, son muy atrevidos y provocativos y que tal si aoshi sama no le gustan

**Megumi**: ya veras que si, y si no te sirviran para que otros hombres se fijen en ti

**Kaoru**: bueno paguemos, por cierto han visto ayame

**Megumi**: no desde compramos la peinetas

**Kaoru**: pues hay que darnos prisa en buscarla. no es seguro que una jovencita este sola en la calle  
  
Las chicas pagaron y despues partieron a buscar a ayame -------------------  
  
CALLES DE KYOTO  
  
**Ayame**: hay creo que me perdi, y todo por ver los collares y ahora como encontratre a kaoru, misao y megumimi san

Hombre acercandose

**Hombre**1: estas perdida preciosa, yo puedo ayudarte, ven vente conmigo  
  
Ayame trato de no mostrar miedo al sujeto y hablo.. **Ayame**: no gracias sr. puedo sola  
  
Ella siguio caminando un poco mas a presisa, pero el hombre seguia tras de ella y se metio a una calle pero se encontro que era un callejon sin salida a demas de que otros hombres le cortaron el paso, giro y se encontro con el primer hombre que habia visto y este la sujeto de la muñeca y la acorralo contra la pared **Hombre**1: a mi nadie me dice que no perra

Asustada

**Ayame**: que quiere, que quieren de mi Dijo esto ultimo al ver que los demas sujetos se acercaban y entonces comenzaron acariciarla por encima de la ropa  
  
**Ayame**: (asustada) que me van a hacer **Hombre**2: divertirnos asi que tu tranquila y calladita, si no a qui mismo te mueres Empezaron a desatarle el obi y al no conseguirlo empezaron a desgarrar su kimono

**Ayame**: (llorando) alguien ayudee por favor!!!!

**Hombre**3: que te calles zorra, esto te gustara

**Ayame**: no sueltenme por favor, sueltenme

**Voz**: no oyeron a la señorita, ella pidio que la soltaran asi que sueltenla

**Hombre**4: chiquillo estupido largate ahoritamismo si no quieres morir

**Voz**: me temo que no va hacer posible, no puedo dejar a esta senorita con ustedes  
  
Los 4 hombres avanzaron contra el desvainando sus catanas y cuchillas, el con una increible velocidas derroto a sus oponentes con solo la funda de su espada. En el suelo se encontraba ayame llorando el se aceco para serciorarse si esta bien

**Voz**: se encuentra usted bien señorita, no le hizieron nada  
  
Ayame al ver a su salvador se lanza a brazarlo llorando desconsoladamente, el al recibir ese acto se sintio enternecido de lo fragil que era y con una mano empezo a acariciar su cabello mientras que con el otro abrazaba su cintura.  
  
En el callejon se oian una voces conocidas por ayame pero al verse abrazada por su salvador la y el miedo que la invadia su cerebro no distinguio de quienes eran  
  
Ayame, Ayame donde estas!!  
  
Despues Kaoru, Megumi y Misao vieron a ayame con su kimono desgarrada, mientras un joven guapo seguia sujetando ayame de la cintura, ellas al ver esa escena pensaron lo peor e inmediatamente su ki se elevo, kaoru busco una rama que semejara su boken mientras que misao sacaba sus kunais entre las ropas, el joven al sentir el incremento del ki suelta a ayame y desbia a verlas y al escuchar sus voces  
  
Ellas en poscion de ataque **Kaoru**: alejate de ayame inmeditamente **Misao**: sueltala o si no no viviras para contarlo  
  
Con su sonrisa tipica en su rostro el joven contesto **Voz**: tranquilas makimachi y himura sa, yo solo he ayudado a su amiga, si no me creen miren alla esos hombres inconcientes (señalando a los hombres que intentaron hacerle daño a ayame)

**Misao**: es cierto eso ayame

**Ayame**: es ci.. cierto si el no...si el no hubiera llegado, e.. ellos hubieran...hubieran (volviendo a lllorar desconsoladamente megumi la abraza para consolarla)

**Kaoru**: si es asi arigtou por salvar a ayame chan

**Misao**: un momento por que tu cara se me hace conocida y dinos como sabes nuestros nombres, quien eres

**Voz**: por supuesto quien no ha oido hablar de la mujer de battousi y de la okashira del oniwabanshu y sobre si nos conocemos, pues le dire que si y sobre quien soy mi nombre es soujiro, soujiro seta.  
  
NOTAS: bueno pues este es el cap 3 que les parecio, ya creo que se van a resolver unas dudas, bueno ahora con los reviews. NAOKO L-K: Me alegra que te haya gustado el 2 capitulo, y sobre historias publicadas en otra parte pues lo tengo en hispafics pero ya los estoy traspasando a esta pagina.

JUSTARY-SAN: Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, al igual cuenta con el mio, me alagas con tus comentarios y si tengo correo en hotmail para quien guste conversar conmigo por mi encantada, mi correo es en hotmail crystalchanel20

MIKOMI SHINOMORI: Hola amiga, sip U.U tienes razon ya te habia dicho yo que la redaccion no es lo mio, a mi se me ocurren vrias ideas pero la redaccion me falla, asi que si alguien me dice, oye crystal dame ideas para un fic o dame las ideas de este fic okashira, pues yo con mucho gusto me haria a un lado y le daria las ideas que tenia pensado para otros fics, ya que siendo sincera a mi me gusta mas leer que escribir . en fin gracias por tu review amiga ya sabes que yo estare al pendiente de tus actualizaciones.

KAYLA-CHAN: Me da gusto que te agrade el intento de fic que estoy haciendo, ahora el motivo del por que meti Ayame jeje es que le tengo varias sorpresitas preparadas para ella una de ellas es soujiro ahh y gracias por ayudarme para que pudiera corregir este capitulo.  
  
GRACIAS A TODOS por sus emails y reviews, ahora me despido y disculpen la demora pero es que he tenido problemas con la pc. atte. crystal-dono.


	4. capitulo 4

Konnichiwa de nuevo!! jeje tanto tiempo gomen pero mi ausencia fue debido a problemas de salud como alguien en el msn me dijo me dieron las 7 plagas juntas, se muy bien que no es excusa asi que les pido disculpas, espero que pueda seguir contando con su apoyo en este como en mi nuevo fic **_NO ME AMES._**

Hare todo lo posible por actualizar mas seguido, en cada fin de semana tratare de actualizar mis 2 fics, .

Como ya saben los personajes no me pertenecen que mas diera yo para que mi Aoshi sama me perteneciera.

**Aclaraciones** para entender mejor la lectura:

( ) parentesis los utilizare para dar a conocer acciones de los personajes.

" " comillas para pensamientos.

**Advertencia:** en el siguiente capitulo tratare de cambiar el rating de R a PG 13, pero este seguira siendo un fic con tendencia a R

---------------

CAPITULO ANTERIOR

**Ayame**: es ci.. cierto si el no...si el no hubiera llegado, e.. ellos hubieran...hubieran (volviendo a lllorar desconsoladamente megumi la abraza para consolarla)

**Kaoru**: si es asi arigtou por salvar a ayame chan

**Misao**: un momento por que tu cara se me hace conocida y dinos como sabes nuestros nombres, quien eres?

**Voz**: por supuesto quien no ha oido hablar de la mujer de battousi y de la okashira del oniwabanshu y sobre si nos conocemos, pues le dire que si y sobre quien soy mi nombre es soujiro, soujiro seta.

------------

_A hora el fic...._

**Kaoru**: uno de los miembros del jupongatana

**Misao:** con razon tu rostro se me hacia conocido

**Soujiro**: asi es himura san y makimachi san, yo fui uno de los hombres del Sr. Shishio pero ahora soy solo un rurouni que ayuda a las personas, y como ya lo he hecho me retiro (empezando a caminar)

**Ayame:** espere!!

(corriendo a donde se encuentra soujiro)

**Ayame:** no se como pagarle por lo que usted ha hecho por mi. pero acepte este dije (sacando de su kimono una cadena con un dije de estrella) era de mi madre, ella nos decia a mi hermana y a mi que las estrellas estan para cuidarnos y guiarnos, ojala esto le ayude a encontrar su camino Seta san.

(viendo a ayame con mucha ternura)

**Soujiro:** no puedo aceptarlo srita. ayame esto pertenecio a su madre debe ser un recuerdo muy querido para usted, como para que lo tenga un simple vagabundo como yo.

(Megumi que hasta ese momento se mantenia callada hablo con un tono de voz un poco energica)

**Megumi:** pues ese simple vagabundo ha salvado la vida y la honra de ayame chan (suavizando su tono de voz), estoy segura que la madre de ella estuviera de acuerdo en lo que ha hecho, asi que aceptelo

Soujiro observo el hermoso dije de estrella de oro que en el centro tenia incrustada un diamente y se le hizo extrano al verlo ya que bien solo este tipo de joyas se les veia al emperador o a las esposas o cortesanas del mismo pero sin mas lo cogio la cadena con el dije que al moemto en que el se lo puso ayame le regalo una sincera sonrisa

**Soujiro:** arigatou, seguro que con una hermosa estrella como esta encontrare un camino

(todas sonrieron ante las palabras de soujiro, pero entonces misao hablo)

**Misao:** y que le parece Seta san si se hospeda en el Aoiya como agradeciemiento por haber salvado a ayame chan.. y no espero una negativa

**Soujiro:** es usted muy amable Makimachi san, pero no tiene por que agradecerme por que yo..

(interrumpiendolo)

**Megumi:** por favor seta san acepte, ayame estaria muy feliz con su compañia

(leve sonrojo por parte de ayame)

**Ayame:** onegai seta san acepte

**Soujiro: **esta bien, creo que unos dias mas en Tokio no me vendrian mal, pero con una condicion que ustedes solo me llamen Soujiro.

**Kaoru:** muy bien pero si solo usted nos llama solo por nuestros nombres mire que basta con un solo Himura san, no es asi chicas?

**Chicas:** Hai!!

**Misao:** entonces partamos al Aoiya!!!

-----------------

_**EN EL TEMPLO**_

Aoshi habia salido un momento para ir por un vaso de leche y el inseparable oso de peluche de kenji ya que era la hora de siesta del pequeño, una ves con todo lo que le habia pedido kenji para que por fin se durmiera y lo dejara meditar en paz regreso al templo.

**Aoshi: **" a donde se habra metido ese demonio, ejem digo niño".

Al no verlo en la sala en donde lo habia dejado empezo a llamarlo y buscarlo por los demas cuartos ocultos que tenia el templo, hasta que escucho la voz de Kenji respondiendo al llamado del tio Oshi al parecer se encontraba en el area principal en donde se encontraba una gran estatuata de Buda.

Efectivamente Kenji se encontraba ahi, pero lo que vio nada se comparaba con las batallas que habia tenido, el niño se encontraba arriba en la cabeza de Buda con unas crayolas y acabando de pintarle unos lindos bigotes a la estatuata, esto dejo a Aoshi tan impresionado y con varios tics nerviosos, hasta que por fin pudo articular palabra.

**Aoshi:** o.O Kenji!! que has hecho?

**Kenji:** no she ve mash bonito tio Oshi?

Aoshi observo a la que antes era una estatuata imponente de Buda ahora llena de dibujos infantiles.

**Aoshi:** por kami sama, este niño es una calamidad, no calamidad las siete plagas de egipto, calamidad el Bakumatsu no duran pero tu, tuuu eres una catastofre!!

**Kenji:** y que esh catastofe tio Oshi?

**Aoshi:** "pequeño demonio" Tu te acuestas ahi y tratas de dormirte de una buena vez (diciendo esto y entregandole el oso de peluche y el vaso de leche).

Aoshi salio en busca de una palangana con agua y trapos para limpiar la estatua una vez encontrados regreso nuevamente al templo dispuesto a limpiar lo que habia hecho kenji con sus crayolas.

El estaba limpiando y dispuesto a no dejarlo nunca mas sin supervecion volteo a ver a Kenji que se encontraba acostado como hace rato le habia ordenado pero con los ojos bien abiertos y daba señales de no quererse dormir.

**Aoshi:** pequeño por que no te duermes?

**Kenji:** es que no me peyo dormir sin que se acusten a mi lado y me cante una cancion, onegai tio Oshi cantame una cancion si.

Aoshi decidi recostrase con el al fin y al cabo ya habia acabado de limpiar la estatua, una ves recostado empezo a cantar una cancion que solia cantarle a Misao cuando era pequeña.

Despues de la cancion ambos se quedaron completamente dormidos.

--------------------

_**AOIYA**_

**Misao:** Ohayo, ya llegamos!!!

Apareciendo los demas miembros del oni Omasu, Okon, Shiro, Kuro y Okina

**Todos:** Bienvenidos

**Okon:** que tal las compras?

**Megumi:** muy bien encontramos todo lo necesari para misao chan jojojo.

De repente los habitantes del Aoiya se fijaron en el desconocido guapo acompañante joven de pelo castaño y con una sonrisa en su rostro, al ver Misao que no le apartaban los ojos de encima lo presento.

**Misao:** bien el es Soujiro Seta y se va a quedar con nosotros todo el tiempo que el quiera.

**Okina:** mmm, Soujiro Seta, O.O acaso no fue un miembro del jupogatana?

**Misao:** asi es (y empezo a contrales lo ocurrido hace unas cuantas horas)

**Okina:** pues bienvenido sea a el aoiya jovencito y arigatou por salvar a Ayame chan, pobrecita ven y dale un abrazo al viejo okina (diciendo esto ultimo se acerco a ayame con la inetncion de " abrazarla", pero intervino misao dandole un golpe que termino por mandarlo lejos del Aoiya).

**Misao:** ¬.¬ viejo raboverde

**Los demas:** n..n !

Despues de la peculiar escena Omasu acompaño a Soujiro a la cual seria su habitacion para despues regresar con los demas a ayudar en el restaurante, mientras Misao y Kaoru hiban por Kenji al templo Megumi y Ayame acomodaban los kimonos comprados a la habitacion de Misao.

--------------------

_**HABITACION DE MISAO**_

Acomodando los recien comprados kimonos, peinetas y otros articulos que habian comprado.

**Ayame:** hay que linda se va ver la srita. Misao con estos kimonos

**Megumi:** si muy linda pero sobre todo sexi jojojo (saliendo sus caracteristicas orejitas de zorro) , tu tambien te veras muy linda Ayame chan con tus kimonos nuevos no me sorprenderia que soujiro san quedara prendado de ti asi como lo estas tu de el.

**Ayame:** (sonrojandose) pero que cosas dice Megumi sama

**Megumi:** la verdad mi querida Ayame, (acercandose a ella y propinandole un abrazo) te conosco demasiado como para no fijarme en ese brillo en tus ojos cuando lo miras.

**Ayame:** tan obvia soy?, se que no debo hacerme ilusiones ya que es un rurouni y muy pronto partira y por eso yo.....

**Megumi:** y por eso tu pequeña deberas enseñarle a buscar su nuevo camino pero contigo, junto a ti, si Kaoru lo logro no veo por que tu no puedas.

**Ayame:** arigatou one- sama.

**Megumi:** itashimashite one- chan.

---------------------

_**TEMPLO**_

**Misao:** Aoshi sama ya llegue!!

**Kaoru: **Misao no hay nadie en el templo.

**Misao:** mmm, que raro busquemos en los otros cuartos.

**Kaoru:** nani? otros cuartos, pero si solo veo esta habitacion.

En seguida Misao movio una de las paredes que en realidad era una puerta corredisa dejando ver las demas habitaciones en donde dejo a Kaoru sorprendida.

**Kaoru:** O.O pero si por lo menos aqui hay 6 habitaciones mas

**Misao:** jeje, asi es sin contar que si mueves las paredes de estas habitaciones das a otras habitaciones ocultas. este sin duda es un templo omitzu.

**Kaoru:** n..n!

**Misao:** quizas Aoshi sama le enseño a kenji la estatua de Buda, hay que buscarlos en el area principal.

**Kaoru:** hai!

En el area principal se encontraba aoshi recargado en la pared junto con kenji totalmente dormido.

**Kaoru:** que kawaii escena, sin duda aoshi san sera un buen padre.

**Misao:** n..n si se ven muy tranquilos, me da pena el tener que despertarlo pero ya es la hora de la cena, mou.

Diciendo esto Kaoru coje a kenji en brazos con cuidado que aun seguia dormido mientras Misao trata de despertar sutilmente a su Aoshi sama.

**Misao:** Aoshi sama, Aoshi sama, es hora de cenar, ya desperto?

**Aoshi:** hai Misao ( con una voz cansada)

**Misao:** Aoshi sama que tiene esta enfermo? luce agotado, acaso entreno hoy?

**Aoshi:** iie Misao, vayamos a cenar si.

**Misao:** hai!

**Kaoru:** arigatou por cuidar a kenji aoshi san.

**Misao:** si arigatou por cuidar a kenji,no es un anegelito aoshi sama? ( decia estos mientras acariciaba el rostro de kenji que seguia en brazos de su madre).

**Aoshi:** o.O " angelito, pero si es un...mm, aunque viendolo bien es un pequeño muy agradable" (pensaba aoshi mientras sin querer se formaba una mueca parecida a una sonrisa)

**Aoshi:** no tienen nada que agradecer, se encontraran todos en la cena?

**Misao:** hai! Aoshi sama, por que lo pregunta?

**Aoshi:** hay algo que quieres informarles

**Misao:** no se preocupe aoshi sama, que yo reunire a todos en la cena.

**Aoshi:** arigatou Misao

**Aoshi:** " esto sera lo mejor mi hermosa ouga(princesa), ya no creo soportar mas el tener tu cercania sin cometer una locura"

Con este pensamiento Aoshi se dirigia al comedor, en donde daria la noticia que la separaria de su gran y unico amor aunque ella siempre viviria dentro de su corazon.

-------------------

_**AOIYA**_

Kenshin y Sanozuke ya habian llegado de su visita al maestro Hiko asi que todos se encontraban alegremente cenando, al principio ellos junto con Aoshi se sorprendieron a ver a Soujiro pero despues de una breve explicacion de los hechos ellos le dieron la cordial bienvenida, despues paso unas ya caracteristicas escenas de Sanozuke y megumi.

**Sanozuke:** (mirando a megumi que estaba practicamente devorando la comida con una ceja alzada) oye kitsune vas a tragantarte, no deberias comer tanto mira que estas engordando.

**Megumi:** quieres callarte sanozuke, lo dices por que quieres comerte mi porcion (dijo una megumi totalmente exaltada) y acaso tu cres que estoy gorda!!!

**Sanozuke:** pues yo que conosco tu cuerpo a la perfeccion, no creo te afirmo que estas gorda.

**Kenshin:** Orooo

**Megumi:** (con una venita alzada en la sien) estupido cabeza de pollo!!, quien te cres tu para llamarme gorda.

**Kenshin:** chicos por favor no pelen

**Kaoru:** asi es dejen de pelear, y tu sanozuke ese no es un comentario que se le hace a una dama.

**Sanozuke:** pero Jo-chan

**Kaoru:** pero nada, estamos en casa de Misao y tu no te comportas

**Sanozuke:** pero si la comadreja es como de la familia

**Misao:** a quien le llamas comadreja cabeza de pollo!!

**Okina:** (suspirando) que alegria es ver a todos reunidos n..n.

Y asi siguio todos veian con una sonrisa ante esta escena, excepto Aoshi que seguia serio como siempre pero esta vez se encontraba distante sumido en sus pensamientos, despues de pelear un poco con su gran amigo sanozuke misao se fijo en la todavia mas seria expresion de aoshi (ejem no se si se pueda mas la verdad ) y decidio preguntarle que le ocurria ademas de que se acordo que el queria darles una noticia ya que por eso el habia decidido cenar con ellos ya que generalmente lo hacia solo, al preguntarle todos pusieron su atencion en aoshi.

**Misao:** aoshi sama se encuentra bien?

**Aoshi:** hai misao

**Okina:** Aoshi, misao chan nos dijo que querias informarnos de algo, de que se trata?

**Aoshi:** los he reunido a todos para informarles que he dicido casarme.

Todos estaban sorprendidos con semejante noticia, Misao se encontraba en shock.

**Okina:** pero con quien, acaso la conocemos?

**Aoshi:** se llama Umi y no, no la conocen pero ella vendra dentro de 2 dias para presentarsela.

Misao seguia con su mente en blanco, no lo graba procesar esa terrible informacion para ella, sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse y con un esfurzo sobre humano las contuvo para que no fluyaran y con un esfuerzo todavia mayor hablo:

**Misao:** digame Aoshi sama ella vive en osaka

**Aoshi:** hai

**Misao:** entonces eso quiere decir que en sus ultimas salidas no eran por misiones si no por ella

Aoshi se sorprendio a que ella fuera tan habil en hacer conjeturas y a la vez se le partio el corazon al notar su voz temblerosa, pero ya lo habia decidido asi ahora ya no podia hecharse para atras.

**Aoshi:** ya he dicho lo que tenia que decir asi que me retiro.

**Aoshi:** " es lo mejor por tu bien mi amada misao aunque esto me rompa el alma"

Una vez que Aoshi se retiro todos estaban sorprendidos ante la "prometida" del ex okashira, mas sin emabargo decidieron volver a cenar sin hablar mas al respecto y asi prosiguio la cena la que una ves era tan calida ahora se tornaba de lo mas fria y seria, al terminar la mayoria se retiro excepto misao que no probo bocado y seguia en total shock que al verla asi, Megumi y Kaoru se quedaron sentadas con ella.

**Kaoru:** no te desanimes Misao chan, ya veras que tu eres mas bonita que esa tal Umi.

**Megumi:** asi es, ademas una vez que Aoshi te vea con tus nuevos kimonos de seguro la deja y..

**Misao:** (interrumpiendola)

**Misao:** No, ya basta de hacerme ilusiones!!

**Kaoru:** pero Misao, nada pierdes con probar

**Misao:** es que no entienden, para que si eso ya no vale la pena, no mejor dicho nada vale la pena ahora.

Misao no pudiendo retener mas sus lagrimas se retiro corriendo a su habitacion en donde lloro amargamente toda la noche pensando en que le depararia ahora si pronto hiba a perder al amor de su vida, a su querido Aoshi sama.

**_Notas:_** Hola aqui me tienen de nuevo, hay que depre me puso el ponerle una prometida a Aoshi buabuaa ya hasta me cayo mal la tal Umi, pero bueno todo sea para ver la nueva actitud que tomara Misao que me es indispensable para mi trama, en fin gracias por leer este capitulo ahora los reviews:

**Palabras que utilize**

**Hai:** si

**one sama & one chan:** hermana

**itashimashite :** de nada

**ouga:** princesa

_**REVIEWS**_

**Kayla- chan: **Hola amiga, mou creo que lo de derritir al cubo de hielo va a tener que esperar un poco, pero de que se derretira se derretira te lo aseguro, y lo del quien corre mas peligro si Aoshi o Kenji jeje creo que ya nos dimos cuenta quien, ahh gracias por decirme lo de seprar los dialogos pero es que como soy nueva en andar publicando no sabia muy bien, un beso que estes bien.

**Naoko L - K:** Arigatou por leer el fic, y sobre las tecnicas de seduccion van a tener que esperar un poco pero las habra jeje lo que le tengo preparado al pobre de aoshi,en fin y con lo de soujiro tambien me gusta mucho ese personaje ya que es uno de los que mas a sufrido asi que en mi fic le voy a poner un final feliz, un beso que estes bien.

**Mikomi Shinomori:** Hola amiguita tu siempre tan linda y para nada me siento mal sobre que me corrijan la forma de redaccion al contrario les doy las gracias, se que todavia no soy muy buena pero en este capitulo tratae de mejorarlo, en fin que estes bien que kami te cuide un beso chao.

**Bizcochia:** jeje sobre la clasificacion gomen pero el fic seguira con tendencia a R, pero como vi que hay ciertos inconvenientes lo cambie a PG 13, y sobre lo de Kenji jeje si es mono el peque me alegra que te haya gustado el capi espero no decepcionarlos, que estes bien Paola y espero poder conversar contigo en msn ya que te ma has desaparecido pero ha de ser por las clases, un beso chaoo.

**Justary- san:** Hola! gracias por los animos y por el apoyo y por supuesto que pondre mucho A & M es mi pareja favorita pero no te preocupes que tambien tengo pensado meter algo de K & K , espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado, que estes bien.

**Naoko Misaumi:** Si es muy triste el pasado de soujiro por eso lo meti en mi fic ya que siento que se merece un poco de felicidad, gracias por leer mi fic, que estes bien.

**Marie Shinomori:** Me alegra que te guste la idea que aparesca Soujiro y por supuesto que habra mas que nada unos enredos pero todo terminara bien en parejas jeje, gracias por leer mi fic, que estes bien espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado tambien.

**Misao Shinomori 12:** jeje gomen por hacerte esperar tanto por la actualizacion y gracias por dejarme un review has de estar super ocupada con tus 7 fics la verdad no deja de sorprenderme tus rapidas actualizaciones, que estes bien chaoo.

Arigatou por sus reviews y emails que ya les mande un email a todos (si se me olvido alguien gomen y no duden en jalonearme las orejas jeje n..n ), que esten bien se despide:

Chanel, Crystal-dono o Crystal- Darling.

**matta ne!!**


End file.
